Change of Plan
by carissima
Summary: Set after the S2 finale. Veronica's stranded in New York. You can figure out the rest.


**AN: I really shouldn't start this until I finish Something Like Fate, but what'cha gonna do? Enjoy! (And I love Annie, because she's my beta and she's awesome).**

Glancing at her cell for the fortieth time in the last couple of minutes, she waited to hear his call, apologising for being late, blaming it on the traffic, and bundling her onto the plane. Another slow, careful look around tells her that he's not there. He's not coming. She's on her own.

Opening up her cell, she took her time, hoping that he'd call and tell her that he's two minutes away, but he didn't. She dialled a number, and waited for him to pick up.

"Veronica?" he answered, surprise in his tone.

"Logan," she sighed, the strain easing slightly.

"Aren't you meant to be halfway to New York by now?" he asked, a hint of concern evident in his voice.

"My dad didn't show up," Veronica said quickly, the fear of that night on the roof laid unburied and heavy on her heart. Knowing what she'd been through, what she'd thought, she knew her father wouldn't leave her stranded, without letting her know exactly where he was and that he was okay. Which meant …

"He was right behind us," Logan frowned, recognising the strain in her voice. She was worried, and he couldn't exactly blame her. "I'm sure he just got stuck in traffic, someplace with no signal, and he'll be on the next plane after you."

"My plane is boarding," she murmured, flicking her glance around the emptying lounge.

"Get on the plane, Veronica. I'll call at your dad's office and make sure he left," Logan promised, wishing he could erase the doubt and fear in her. "He'll be fine. I promise."

"Okay," she whispered, hating her vulnerability, and hating that Logan could hear it. "I'll call as soon as I land."

* * *

Logan moved slowly as he tried the door to Mars Investigations. Frowning as the door opened easily, he moved even slower as he headed towards Keith's office door. Seeing no movement through the frosted glass of his door, Logan still chose to knock. Hearing nothing but silence, Logan opened the door, to find Keith Mars sitting there, staring at nothing in particular that he could see. 

"Mr Mars?" Logan figured it might be time to try a little respect, since he'd made a certain speech to a certain daughter of his, claiming their relationship to be epic.

Nothing.

"Dude?" He figured it was worth a shot.

"Logan, this really isn't the best time …" Keith muttered, as he slowly turned his glance to the teenager.

"Veronica called me. She wanted me to check if you were okay," Logan said simply.

"Oh my God, Veronica," Keith's eyes suddenly sparked into life. "I was meant to meet her at the airport."

* * *

She'd tried to call both her Dad and Logan the second she'd got a signal in New York, but neither of them had picked up. A sense of dread forced itself through her normally well-protected emotions, and she silently cursed Logan, since he knew how worried she was. She should have known he wouldn't be waiting by the phone for her call, since she'd never called him unless she needed something, but this was different. This was her father, who she'd thought she'd lost just a few days ago. He'd lost his own father the same day, and whilst she was unashamed of being glad at his death, and she suspected Logan shared at least some of that feeling, he was still hurting. He should have understood. 

Hanging up her cell, she hauled her bag onto her shoulder and flagged down a cab. Once she was settled into the hotel her dad had booked, she'd track him down and figure out how she'd ended up alone in New York City. If worst came to worst, she'd call Jackie up and catch up on old times. Old times being Wallace and how she ended up with a toddler. Already groaning, Veronica dialled Logan's cell once more.

She didn't have a chance to silently scream at him for not answering, as the cab slowed at the curb and looked at her expectantly. Fumbling around for some cash, she practically threw all she had at him, not worrying too much because she barely had a few dollars, before climbing out and staring up at the building she would be staying in for the next seven days.

Her dad had really saved up and splashed out. Taking in the uniformed doorman with his jaunty red cap and the matching red carpet leading into the very comfortable-looking hotel, Veronica grew even more worried, certain that there was no way her father would miss this, unless something terrible had happened.

Telling herself to relax, she walked confidently towards the doorman, sending him a dazzling smile as he opened the door for her. Quickly checking in, she headed towards the elevator and her room. Trying to ignore the memories of the last time she was in an elevator, and whom she'd been with, Veronica tapped her foot impatiently, worrying that maybe her dad was trying to get in touch with her while her cell had no signal in the isolated elevator. She hated elevators. Lately, they'd either carried her to or from trouble.

Trying to hide her relief as the elevator doors opened, she hurried to her allocated room and picked up the telephone inside, trying once more to get hold of her dad or Logan.

She was so surprised when her dad answered that she didn't say anything for a second.

"Hello?" Keith repeated, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Dad," Veronica managed to get past the lump in her throat.

"Honey," his voice softened with relief, before his tone turned apologetic. "I'm so sorry I didn't make it."

"You can get the next flight," Veronica suggested, more hopeful than expectant.

"I'm sorry, Veronica," Keith's voice was defeated. "I have something really important to do here in Neptune, and it can't wait. You know I wouldn't miss this for the world, unless it was really important."

Sighing, Veronica hated the sense of abandonment that swept over her. "I know. I'll catch the next plane back to Neptune tomorrow."

"Don't you dare," Keith threatened. "You've been dying to go to New York since forever. You'll go see Soho, and Broadway, and whatever else you can fit into a week's visit."

"It's not the same, without you dragging me to see Yankee stadium," Veronica said, a smile in her voice.

"We'll see it next time, I promise," Keith said.

"I'll talk to you later?" she asked.

"Later," he confirmed before hanging up, leaving Veronica holding the receiver to her ear before she slowly lowered it.

Normally, she valued her independence above almost anything, but she didn't have the slightest desire to wander around the sights of New York by herself. It wasn't fear that gripped her, since the two people who'd tried to kill her in the last year had both died, amazingly on the same night. She'd just wanted to spend some time with her dad, to reassure herself that he was really still here, and she hadn't been left alone.

The feeling hadn't disappeared. She knew that nothing short of a disaster would have kept her father in Neptune, but that didn't exactly allay her fears.

Only one person had consistently looked out for her, and been there whenever she needed him. Dialling his number, she prayed he was still in the city, but his voicemail clicked in, informing her that he was spending some time with his girl and her boy. Throwing her cell on the bed and cursing its existence, Veronica picked up her purse and hotel key, put them in her jacket pocket and headed out, determined to stop thinking about all things Neptune, since she was in her favorite city for the first time, and there were more things to look at and enjoy than she could list in a week. So she'd had a few rough days, and so her dad had blown her off for something important, and her best friend wasn't answering his cell because he was playing happy families with his girlfriend, and her not-boyfriend wasn't answering his cell at all. She was still going to enjoy her vacation, screw them.

That thought got her as far as her open hotel door, which was blocked by a certain not-boyfriend, wearing a certain lopsided grin that had her slowly returning his grin.

"So I guess this is why you weren't answering your calls," Veronica said mildly.

"I went to see your dad. He's okay, but he's got something important on," Logan assured her.

"I spoke to him a few minutes ago," Veronica confirmed, feeling a little bubble rise in her throat. His first words had been to assure her about her dad. Feeling a little mean about her harsh thoughts, she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning as she felt his arms automatically encircle her and bring her body closer to his.

"I don't know what he's working on, but I think it had something to do with the delightful Mrs Casablancas," Logan said softly. Gently.

Veronica considered this new information, but unaware of how to deal with it, put it to the back of her mind. For now.

"So what … why are you here?" she asked, somewhat belatedly.

"Experiencing the delights of New York with my ex-girlfriend," Logan offered. Seeing her eyelids flutter down at his definition of their relationship, he bent his head and kissed her forehead in reassurance.

"I rented a room upstairs," he told her. "Just think of me as your tour guide. A replacement for your dad."

At the delicate arch of her eyebrows and the laughter he saw in her eyes, he smirked.

"I'm just a fellow tourist, tagging along," he clarified.

"You just happened to get on a flight to New York and book into the same hotel I'm in, alone, to be an ordinary tourist?" Veronica asked dryly.

"Yes," Logan exclaimed, feigning hurt that she'd believe anything else. "And hey, if you wanna make out with me at any time, I'm totally okay with that."

Dragging his head down so that their lips met, Veronica decided that she was okay with that too.


End file.
